Magnet
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Aku ingin merengkuhmu, aku ingin mencumbumu, aku ingin menyatukan kita bagaikan sebuah magnet. Menjadikan kita satu tubuh, satu kesatuan yang tak akan terpisahkan selamanya. Yaoi, Gombal GJ


**Disclaimer**: Baik-baik..sebagai anak yang jujur, pandai berhitung, suka ,menolong serta rajin beribadah ini menyatakan Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto ,Magnet punya Minato(Ryuusei P) dan Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp.! =3=

**Rating:** T = M *PLAK PLAK*

**Warning:** Yaoi, maybe a little bit sexual content..?

**Pairing:** Just Sasunaru. 3

**Summary: **Aku ingin merengkuhmu, aku ingin mencumbumu, aku ingin menyatukan kita bagaikan sebuah magnet. Menjadikan kita satu tubuh, satu kesatuan yang tak akan terpisahkan selamanya. Yaoi, Gombal+GJ

**Author's Note**: Ahahaha~ I'm come back~ *PLAK* pasti kalian berpikir, 'ini atu anak balik2 malah bawa fic baru bukannya ngelanjotin fic2 jadul plus aneh ntu! Dasar author jahanam!'. Saya akan menerimanya dengan hati yang sakit TT_TT*duak*

AKHIRNYA UAN SLESEE! XDD Doakan saya dan angkatan yang sekarang lulus semua! (amiieeennn)*plak* XD

Yomimashoou~~

**Naruto ****- Masashi Kishimoto**

**Magnet** - **Minato (Ryuusei P)**

**Vocaloid (Miku-Luka, Kaito-Gakupo, Len-Rin) - ****Yamaha Corporation**

* * *

**Neko Battler**

** Present**

X

X

X

X

-**Magnet**-

**xxxx**

_**Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru**_

_**Itsumo manika moehirogaru netsujou**_

_**Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari**_

_**Anata no teni rinpun wo tsuketa**_

**xxxx**

Sasuke Uchiha.

Nama perlambang kekuatan dari segala klan Uchiha yang ada. Diberkati dengan mata onyx yang tajam, tubuh sempurna, dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Hanya saja, ideologimu yang terlalu tinggi dan irrasional itulah yang merubah dirimu, merubah kekasihku, untuk selamanya…

Orang selalu berkata kepadaku untuk melupakan dirimu. Melupakan segala cinta kita yang pernah terukir dan tersurat di dalam hati kita masing-masing. Mungkin dulu pernah tersirat di pikiranmu. Mungkin dulu pernah kau ukir dalam-dalam di dalam hatimu. Ataukah mungkin, semua itu telah kau lupakan sepanjang waktu kita berpisah?

**xxxx**

_**karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to**_

_**yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no**_

_**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**_

**xxxx**

Cinta bagiku itu terasa kompleks.

Mencintaimu orang yang seharusnya dimusuhi dan dibunuh, menyayangimu orang yang seharusnya diburu dan dilenyapkan dari nama klan ninja ataupun mengasihimu orang yang sangat ditakuti oleh semua klan ninja.

Bisakah aku mencintaimu?

Bisakah aku menyayangimu apa adanya? Melupakan segala apa yang sudah terjadi sampai sekarang?

Tentu aku tahu cinta ini terlarang. Mau dilihat dari segala pandangan pasti akan terlarang, tidak diperbolehkan, tidak sesuai dengan aturan atau segala tetek bengek di belakang itu. Cinta dua orang pemuda yang saling berbeda ideologi dan latar belakang memang sulit untuk diindahkan para khalayak.

Tapi benarkah cinta 'kita' atau mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta'ku' ini sangat terlarang?

**xxxx**

_**machigai nado nain da to omowasete**_

_**KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii**_

_**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**_

**xxxx**

Seringkali aku mengingat masa-masa saat kita masih menginjak tanah kelahiran kita, Konoha. Saat-saat kau masih ada disampingku, tersenyum bersamaku, tertawa bersamaku, marah kepadaku, benci kepadaku, dan berbagi cinta kepadaku. Jika dulu kau tak berubah, mungkin kau masih ada di sampingku, memarahiku karena betapa kurang kerjaannya diriku sekarang yang hanya duduk memandang langit luar di kala malam yang sangat dingin ini.

Huh, betapa senangnya diriku jika menatap dirimu dengan tatapan yang melecehkan dan memeletkan lidahku untuk mengejekmu yang makin kesal terhadap kelakuanku. Tentu aku akan senang. Aku akan selalu senang jika dirimu disampingku.

Aku selalu menanamkan ingatan saat kau selalu ada di sampingku. Merasakan indahnya hidup dengan dirimu. Mengenang saat-saat kau selalu ada di sampingku. Kau selalu merengkuhku ke dalam pelukanmu. Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat diriku terasa di awang-awang. Kau selalu mengecupku pelan tanda cintamu kepadaku. Kau selalu mencumbuku untuk memperlihatkan seberapa keinginan dari fantasi liarmu saat melihat diriku tanpa sehelai benang pun. Membelaiku, menyentuhku, mencoba membuatku di mabuk kepayang, melupakan segala kepenatan yang ada di misi yang kita jalani. Setelah itu, kau selalu menyatukan diri kita bersama dengan segala erangan nafsu yang terlepas dari bibir merahku.

Semakin sering aku mengenangnya, semakin sakit hatiku saat berpikir,

'Apakah ini hanya mimpi belaka atau kenangan yang pernah kita lakukan bersama?'.

**xxxx**

_**sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite**_

_**itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete**_

"_**okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**_

_**ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo**_

**xxxx**

Setiap saat aku menahan diriku untuk menangis. Menangisi kepergianmu yang tanpa salam perpisahan atau apapun. Setidaknya kau bisa menitipkan salam untukku pada Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menemuimu di saat terakhir. Setidaknya kau bisa meletakkan sesuatu barang di rumahku agar barang itu dapat mengingatkanku akan pentingnya dirimu.

Nyatanya, kau tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

Saat kita bertemu di markas Orochimaru itu juga? Apa yang kaulakukan? Apa yang kau katakan saat beradu pandang denganku?

'Oh, ternyata kau ada, Naruto?'

Begitu? Begitu caramu menyapaku setelah berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun tak bertemu denganku? Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu dingin terhadapku?

Ternyata disanalah, aku tak dapat menahan tangisku. Tangis yang selalu kutahan di saat sendiri, tangis yang selalu kuhapus jika air mata itu jatuh ke pipi tan-ku. Aku menangis di dalam rengkuhku. Menyesali diriku yang bahkan tak dapat berbuat apapun saat melihat dirimu di hadapanku. Menyesali diriku yang lemah saat melihat dirimu yang dalam keadaan sehat seperti yang kuduga.

Pasti kau berpikir aku ini bodoh atau sebutan 'dobe' yang selalu kau lekatkan pada ingatan kecil di otak depanku. Ya, bodoh karena masih saja mengkhawatirkan kesehatan dirimu. Aku masih mengkhawatirkan apakah kau baik-baik saja, tak terluka sedikit pun, dan apakah kau terlihat lemah karena mengingat kau masih ada di sisi Orochimaru brengsek itu.

Perasaan cinta ini ingin sekali aku dekap selamanya. Tetap kujaga dan kuingat selalu. Jika ini benar adalah 'cinta', ingin rasanya aku memakainya bagaikan sebuah pakaian, merekatkannya pada tubuhku agar aku merasa hangat, sehangat cinta yang pernah kau suguhkan kepadaku. Cinta yang dulu kau agung-agungkan kepadaku.

Perasaan cinta ini kadang kupikir bagaikan 'perasaan yang aneh'. Perasaan cinta yang terbilang cinta yang buta dan tak dapat kulepaskan sama sekali. Mungkinkah di dalam hatiku ini telah kau ucapkan sebuah mantra abadi untuk selalu mencintaimu? Bahkan mantra untuk selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan berada?

Heh, melankolis sekali diriku ini saat berpikir seperti itu.

**xxxx**

_**mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni**_

_**tokete yuku**_

_**yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai **_

_**kurai ni**_

**xxxx**

Mungkin.. jika aku tidak cinta kepadamu lagi aku akan mudah sekali untuk melupakanmu. Jika aku dengan mudahnya melupakan segala kenangan manis selama kita bersama, mungkin hatiku tidak akan sesakit ini tanpamu. Apakah jika kau tak pernah ada di hadapanku aku tidak akan merasakan cinta yang amat terlarang dan menyakitkan ini?

Kalau aku menanyakanmu pertanyaan tadi mungkin dengan mudahnya kau hanya menjawab, 'dobe'. Tapi bagiku, jika aku ditanya seperti itu olehmu, bisakah aku bertahan untuk tidak menangis? Bertahan untuk tidak menunjukkan seberapa besar butuhnya aku saat mengingatmu?

Kau pernah bilang, 'Jika hatimu tersesat, aku akan mudah menemukannya di dalam hatimu', benarkah hal itu?

Bagaimana jika sekarang hatiku ini tersesat karena mencari-cari kebenaran yang ada di dalam hatimu, dan tetap tak menemukannya sampai kemanapun? Apakah kau akan segera menemukanku?

**Xxxx**

_**kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakute**_

_**magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi**_

_**furete kara modorenai to shiru**_

_**sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**_

**xxxx**

Aku seringkali bermimpi kau datang kembali padaku. Tersenyum dengan senyummu yang jarang kau perlihatkan pada orang lain. Memelukku yang menangis sedu karena tak percaya kau ada di hadapanku. Menciumku dengan lembut agar aku tak menangis lagi. Memadu kasih denganku untuk membuktikan kasih sayangmu yang tak pernah hilang walau kita berpisah.

Tapi mimpi itu tak datang lagi.

Seiring dengan tak datangnya mimpi itu lagi, apakah itu membuktikan bahwa cintaku ini mulai menghilang?

Apakah aku yang sekarang ini mulai melupakan dirimu?

Aku tahu, jika kita bertemu, kau tidak akan memperdulikanku. Aku tahu, jika kita saling bersentuhan kau akan membersihkan bagian yang kusentuh seakan-akan diriku ini penyakit.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang tidak akan terjadi.

Tahu akan kau yang tak akan mempedulikanku dan tahu akan kau yang tak mungkin memelukku.

Aku selalu tahu akan hal itu dan aku tak mempermasalahkannya.

Cukup dengan bertemu denganmu, melihat dirimu, memandang dirimu walau dari jauh sekalipun, itu sudah cukup.

Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya di dunia ini.

Kau, Sasuke Uchiha, adalah segalanya untukku di hidupku yang singkat ini.

_**Xxxxx**_

_**yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau **_

_**watashi ni**_

'_**daijoubu' to sasayaita anata mo naite **_

_**ita no?**_

_**xxxxx**_

Aku ingat sekali saat kita masih kecil dulu.

Saat para warga desa Konoha tidak menganggapku ada. Menolak keberadaanku di dunia ini. Menghancurkan harapan kecil yang terlintas di hatiku untuk hidup dengan bahagia selama waktuku masih ada.

Tapi kau tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Mungkin itu hanyalah khayalanku saja, tapi dari gerakmu dan sifatmu, kau tak pernah mempermasalahkan diriku ini adalah monster atau tidak. Kau selalu membantuku jika aku ada masalah. Memberikan bekalmu kepadaku saat Kakashi-sensei menghukumku yang mencuri bekal. Melindungiku dari serangan yang mebahayakan diriku.

Manis sekali saat kita masih kecil dulu.

Tapi, yang paling kuingat adalah saat aku tersesat di hutan sendirian. Sebelumnya aku marah kepadamu yang seenaknya melukai Kiba yang menolongku. Dalam hatiku aku tahu, kau cemburu pada Kiba yang menolongku lebih dulu. Tapi tindakanmu itu keterlaluan pada Kiba. Melukai Akamaru dan memukul Kiba karena ia sinis terhadapmu. Setelah itu kau langsung menarikku dan kita bertengkar hebat.

Merasa kalah dengan segala tuduhanmu yang tak logis dan penuh emosi, aku pun pergi ke arah hutan sendirian. Berlari dan terus berlari meninggalkan dirimu yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Di sanalah aku bersembunyi di sebuah lubang kecil di bawah pohon oak besar. Aku memukul-mukul tanah untuk mengatasi kekesalanku atas kebodohanku sendiri. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Tapi, tiba-tiba dahan yang besar jatuh dengan bunyi debam keras di depan lubang itu, menutupi akses jalanku untuk keluar.

Aku pun mengumpat dengan kebodohanku yang kedua, yaitu meninggalkan kunai, bom ledak, dan peralatan ninja lainnya di rumah. Jurus yang bisa kulakukan hanya _'Kagebushin no Jutsu'_. Aku berpikir aku bisa meng-klon-kan diriku dan bersama-sama mendorong dahan itu. Tapi setelah kulihat situasinya, itu tak bisa. Lubang ini terlalu kecil untuk melakukan _Kagebushin_.

Dengan penuh amarah kutendang kakiku ke dahan itu. Tentu saja, dahan itu tak bergeming sama sekali. Frustasi, aku memukulkan dahiku ke dahan itu. Betapa bodohnya aku. Jika aku tak bertengkar, jika aku tak berlari ke hutan, jika aku tak bersembunyi, jika aku tak memasalahkan rasa cemburu yang keterlaluan dari Sasuke, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Ah, Sasuke.

Apakah ia akan mencariku? Apakah ia akan menemukanku di lubang yang tak terlihat ini? Apakah ia tak memperdulikanku yang tak ada di dekatnya?

----

Malam pun datang. Lubang itu menjadi sangat gelap. Di situlah, aku ketakutan. Bukan takut karena kegelapan, bukan takut karena malam. Tetapi karena kesendirian.

Ingatan saat warga desa mengacuhkanku, ingatan saat warga desa memandangku jijik, segalanya menenggelamkan diriku dengan perasaan kesendirian. Aku yang paling tahu dengan kata-kata, 'sendiri itu terasa sedih'. Aku tahu perasaan yang terasa kosong itu. Walaupun aku tahu, aku menyimpannya dalam-dalam di hatiku dan menutupinya dengan tawaku.

Sakit.

Hatiku sakit saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Walau ada guru Iruka di sisiku, tetap terasa sakit. Kenapa mereka tak mau memandangku? Kenapa mereka membenciku? Kenapa mereka menganggapku bagaikan orang yang tak pantas hidup?

Aku pun menyadari ada air hangat yang turun ke pipiku. Air mataku. Air yang penuh emosi di jiwa. Air yang menunjukkan betapa lemahnya diriku.

Dengan nada pelan aku memanggil namamu. Aku memanggil namamu berulang kali. Berharap kau menyelamatkanku dari sini.

Tetapi kau tak kunjung datang.

Apakah aku tak dibutuhkan sama sekali di dunia ini? Apakah aku tak diperlukan lagi?

Pikiran yang berkecamuk itu terus menghantui pikiranku. Pikiran itu juga yang mengantarkan aku ke kegelapan. Aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

----

"Naru.."

"Naruto.."

"Naruto!"

Mataku terbuka lebar. Aku tersontak bangun dari tidurku. Di depanku, aku melihat sosok Sasuke yang berkeringat dan lusuh. Kukerjapkan mataku agar pandanganku semakin fokus. Apa yang kulihat tidaklah salah.

Sasuke menjemputku. Tangan dan kakinya penuh dengan tanah dan daun yang menempel. Bajunya penuh keringat dan wajahnya yang kotor. Ia menatapku dengan gelisah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Suaranya terdengar serak. Mungkin, suaranya hampir habis karena berteriak terus menerus untuk mencariku. Aku pun menganguk pelan untuk menenangkannya yang masih menatapku cemas.

"Kau menangis.." ujarnya sambil mengelap air mataku yang masih terasa basah di pipiku. Mendengarnya berkata itu justru membuatku makin menangis. Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke lehernya dan memeluknya erat. Tidak melepaskannya selama beberapa menit sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

Kurasakan tangannya mengusap rambutku dengan pelan. Ia terus mengusapku dan tetap memelukku, bagaikan ia tak akan melepaskanku selamanya. Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku membiarkan ia melihat betapa rapuhnya aku sekarang. Ia pun tak peduli dengan apa yang kuperlihatkan sekarang.

"Tak apa-apa. Tenanglah.."

Sasuke berbisik penuh kasih. Ia begitu memperdulikanku. Perasaan itu menghangatkan hatiku. Menepis segala ingatan yang ingin kulupakan.

Tetapi..

Saat kau berbisik "Tak apa-apa...", apakah aku mendengar tangis di suaramu juga?

**Xxxxx**

_**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**_

_**machigai nado nain da to omowasete**_

_**KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii**_

_**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**_

**xxxx**

Di sinilah, aku, Uzumaki Naruto, hokage desa Konoha, memandang langit yang penuh bintang. Merasakan sejuknya angin malam, melihat indahnya kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit yang luas.

Aku pun menutup mataku. Mencoba merasakan tenangnya malam hari di desa Konoha. Desa kelahiranku, desa tempat pertemuanku dengan Sasuke, desa yang akan selalu kulindungi.

"Naruto…"

Suara baritone yang kukenal. Suara milik seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun tak kudengar. Suara milik orang yang kucintai. Suara Sasuke Uchiha terdengar tiba-tiba di telingaku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, menatap pelan dirimu yang berdiri di hadapanku. Menatap orang yang selama ini tak mempedulikanku. Menatap orang yang tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku selama ia pergi. Menatap kekasihku yang telah lama pergi.

"Sa..suke?"

Ia tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang dingin ke pipi tan-ku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ia menciumku dengan pelan. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendorong tubuhku ke arah lantai. Menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuhku yang lebih kecil dari tubuh kekarnya.

Aku menggapai rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang mulai merasuki tubuhku. Rasanya ini seperti mimpiku sebelumnya. Mimpi yang dulu terus berjalan di pikiranku. Mimpi yang pernah kulupakan.

Selang beberapa menit ia melepaskan bibirku darinya. Nafasnya terasa di wajahku. Ia menatap kedua bola mata biru langitku. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya sekalipun dari mataku. Dengan senyumnya yang indah, ia berkata,

"Aku pulang, Naruto.."

Ia kembali.

Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke pelukanku. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan ingatanku belaka. Ini kenyataan.

Ia ada di sisiku.

"Se..selamat datang, Sasuke.."

Ia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menciumku penuh kehangatan. Ia mengecup seluruh tubuhku dengan nafsu. Ia menyentuh seluruh tubuhku dengan liar.

Ia ada. Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihku yang lama pergi telah kembali. Aku merasakan kehangatannya. Aku merasakan gelora nafsu dan cintanya.

"Kau menangis.." Tangannya yang mulai menghangat menyentuh pipiku. Menyeka air mataku yang mulai turun.

"Ahaha.. aku tidak menangis.. Ini cuma air mata karena menguap.." ucapku tak logis.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu. Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari masalahku. Aku tak ingin kau ter-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke.." selakku. Ia tersenyum kembali dan menciumku pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tak akan.." Ia mempercepat gerakannya, mengantarkanku kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Aku berteriak penuh gairah. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana ia mencintaiku. Bagaimana ia menginginkanku.

"Sasuke!"

Ia terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku perlahan. Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Naruto.. aku mencintaimu..selamanya.."

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ia tak akan pergi dariku lagi.

**Xxxxx**

_**hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni**_

_**tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au**_

_**fureteite modorenakute ii**_

_**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**_

_**xxxxx**_

Aku menggambarkan kita bagaikan sebuah magnet.

Walau kita berbeda antara satu sama lain, namun kita akan selalu saling mencintai dan terikat.

_**[Bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan pada magnet yang selalu tarik menarik jika didekatkan]**_

Walaupun aku ataupun kau pergi, kita akan tetap saling bertemu lagi, seberapapun jauh, seberapapun sulitnya untuk bertemu.

_**[Bagaikan sebuah magnet yang dijauhkan dari magnet lainnya, akan selalu bergerak menarik magnet yang dijauhkan]**_

Walaupun dulu kau meninggalkan semuanya, sekarang kau kembali padaku.

Kembali padaku yang selalu menunggumu.

Kembali padaku yang selalu merindukanmu.

Kembali padaku, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Selamanya, aku mencintaimu juga, Sasuke.."

Kau adalah segalanya bagiku..

Sasuke Uchiha.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**A/N:

Wew.. yaoinya tak parah kan? XD nyahahah~ kayaknya ga ktauan malah. X9 (emang sengaja)

Yah.. maafkan kalau fic saya terlalu aneh dan pendek.. habis, saya suka dengan lagu Magnet-nya Len ma Rin, jadinya.. yah, bgindang. Terus otak lagi kecampur ma plajaran Fisika, (syukur rumus-rumus medan magnet a.k.a I.R=BLV blablablaa ga ada yang kluar.*plak*) trus puyeng ma ujian trus.. *Kbnyakan alesan bedon!*

Nyahaha~ sekali lagi, doakan saya dan angkatan sekarang lulus UAN dan UAS dan segala ujian blablabla~! *maksa*

Review please? :3

p.s: arti liriknya ada di dalem fic.. jadi silahkan artikan sendiri. Nyuakakak!


End file.
